The Jinchuuriki and the Demon Cat
by Mya Uzo
Summary: Transported to another world pissed Harry off. So, he was going to take his revenge against its population. As a cat. Tora &Harry friendship. Naruto/Harry pairing. yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

This will probably be a three part story. I'm writing it for my very awesome friend, who I shall not name. Hopefully I'll be able to finish this story within the next few days. For those who are waiting for me to update 101 ways don't worry, I'll post soon. I'm brainstorming.

Naruto is 16 in this fic.

The Jinchuuriki and the Demon Cat

Part One: They Meet

Harry glared at the wall and dared it to retaliate. It didn't though much to his disappointment.

Truthfully, Harry just wanted to pick a fight with something or someone. He was pissed off and he wanted to take his anger out on something.

Why was he angry mind you?

Well, once again it was because of the stupid ministry, and those stupid aurors, and a stupid unspeakable.

After the fiasco in the ministry with Voldemort, Harry had been hailed a hero. The wizarding world adored him for killing the evil wizard and they basically worshipped the ground he spat on much to his angst. They'd forced him to get the wizarding world equivalent of a GED and gave him a job at the ministry against his will. Not long after that he was shafted into another job as an auror and put through a rigorous program to become a top auror by his 17th birthday.

Harry had been hounded by the press for the last few years. He had truly become the face of wizarding Britain.

It sucked. Oh god did it suck.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had drifted away from him early on. Hermione had been a bit miffed that Harry had graduated early, but tried to put it aside. Ron had been jealous of all the attention he was getting, but he too looked past that. Ginny hadn't ever been a huge part of Harry's life so she faded out of it easily.

The others on the other hand...Harry was sure it was some sort of plot by those who wished Harry not to have any distractions. Slowly Hermione and Ron stopped visiting, stopped owling, and stopped firecalling. Soon they didn't talk to Harry at all. Harry tried to gain his friends' attentions again, but they always avoided him. It wasn't until he was halfway through his 17th year that Harry found out what was happening.

Someone, Harry wasn't quite sure who, had been telling his only friends that they were burdening him and that he didn't want them around anymore. Well that was a load of bollocks! Harry went right over to them and tried to knock some sense into their heads. It had almost worked too, but Harry could see them holding back. Harry and his first two friends would never be close again.

This however, wasn't why Harry was glaring angrily at the wall. Oh no, he was pissed off for another very good reason.

A few short days ago Harry had been inducted into the Unspeakables. Great right? Wrong.

Some fucking idiot had decided that it was a good idea to bring in some dark objects on the day that Harry was supposed to join. He'd dropped them off near the party supplies and Harry just had to be the one to find them. Harry had touched one of the odd gizmos and BAM he was in another freaking dimension.

Harry had spent the week in this dimension and he already hated it. The people were weird, it was violent, and they had no treacle tarts. Everybody spoke Japanese and getting around without a notice me not charm was an absolute bitch.

The place had ninjas. Fucking ninjas. If he showed up out of bloody nowhere without a backstory he was seriously fucked.

So he hid and hated every bloody miserable moment of it.

Harry scowled at the wall.

Damn that wall for mocking him.

"Tora get back here!" A group of ninja kids ran by after a small cat. Harry smirked. He made sure his notice me not charm with still in effect before following.

Harry was in for the three most amusing hours of his life. The small, ribbon wearing cat led the kids on a chase around Konoha. It was a wily, slippery and resourceful little bugger. The kids had come close to catching that cat at least three times before it would suddenly spring away. It had a lot of stamina for a cat. Was this a common occurrence?

"Stupid fucking cat! God damnit this is the fourth time this week and it's only Tuesday!" one of the scratched up ninja growled. In the arms of his female companion was Tora, the cat was still struggling to get away. Harry was tempted to hex the girl to let Tora go just so he could see the havoc that Tora would most surely cause.

"Evil fucking cats making our life hell."

Harry's eyes widened as an idea began to grow in his mind. A slow, evil grin spread along his face and he chuckled.

_'Evil cats huh?'_

Oh he could definitely work with this. He would make this world pay. Harry slunk back into the shadows and when he walked out of it again he was a small black cat. Green eyes gleamed in anticipation.

Konoha wouldn't know what hit it.

-3 months later-

"Kinchi no!" a genin wailed as he watched his teammate mauled. The black devil sank its claws onto his back and held on tightly as the other nin tried to tear it off.

Harry hissed at the hands grabbing at him. Suddenly,out of freaking nowhere Tora popped out and deposited her claws in the other offenders butt.

Ten feet away, a relatively safe distance, a female chunin watched her team be taken down by a cat. Her female genin was already unconscious. Tora and the Green-eyed devil had already knocked her out. She wondered who she had pissed off to be given this mission.

Tora, the daimyo's wife's cat, was hard to capture. It took the average genin team 4-5 hours to retrieve her with another team's personal record being 3 hours and 12 minutes.

Tora was a wily cat, agile and mischievous. She was hard enough to capture alone, but a few months ago another cat came into the picture. A green-eyed black cat with teeth and claws as sharp as needles. They called him Hari.

Hari didn't belong to anybody, but that didn't stop the cat from interfering when a team was after Tora. The black cat was vicious and had a mean streak a mile wide. Many genin teams were admitted to the hospital after a run-in with him. The best case injury being a few scratches and the worse a cracked rib. The cracked rib belonged to the chunin-sensei, but he refused to speak about what exactly happened. Still, on rainy days he can be heard murmuring about weird things happening around that cat.

She believed something was strange about that cat too. Just when they thought that had a hold on Tora she would disappear and reappear elsewhere. Objects popped out of nowhere and tripped up the team and one time she could have sworn she saw the cat appear out of a wall.

Perhaps Hari was a vengeful ghost? It would explain some things, but someone three teams ago had come to the same conclusion and threw salt at the demon cat and started praying...it did nothing.

Hari actually sat down and watched the genin pray. The genin swore up and down that the cat was amused. Soon however, amusement turned into annoyance and the genin's hair began to fall out. Well, more like it was being pulled out with the help of Hari's claws.

Finally one of her students caught hold of Tora and Hari disappeared. The poor student looked near tears and was sniffling.

"It's, it's over. Our comrade Haruhi may have fallen, but we have won! We have succeeded in catching Tora, sensei!" happy tears streamed down his face.

In the shadows Hari rolled his eyes.

_'Drama queen.' _

-The next day-

Hari lay down on a window ledge and yawned. Yesterday had been pretty fun, but he was glad for the break. Tora had escaped every day this week and Harry had helped her maintain her freedoms for as long as possible.

Tora was pretty nice cat, but she had a very annoying owner. The lady nearly squeezed her to death every time Tora was caught. Hari figured that a stuffed animal would suit her better, but he didn't think she would go for that.

So in order to spare Tora, Harry had helped her avoid the genin teams trying to capture her. When she gave them the slip they would usually hang out for a few hours. Tora knew the best places to fish and which civilians to beg milk from. Sometimes they just lazed in the sun or climbed trees and nap there.

Hari liked naps, but he figured it was just a cat thing.

He yawned again and stretched out. The only warning he got was a pair of hands latching onto his chest.

"Yowl!" Hari hissed and scratched at the hands. The owner of the offending hands laughed.

"Don't worry kitty I'm not going to hurt you!" the owner hugged him to his chest and Hari hissed and squirmed in his grasp trying to get free.

"I'm going to bathe you and feed you and love you forever and ever and ever!"

Hari blanched under his fur and looked at his capturer.

Blond hair.

Blue eyes.

Whisker marks.

The jinchuuriki brat?! Well shit.

Naruto loosened his tight grip on the cat when it stopped moving. He peered down into green eyes.

"Hey pretty kitty. Wanna be my pet?"

_'No_.' Hari thought annoyed. He didn't have anything against the jinchuuriki he just didn't want to be his pet or anyone's for that matter.

Harry hissed again and tried to bite the blond. Naruto cursed and held Hari out at arm's length. He glared at the black cat.

"Bad kitty! No biting!"

_'I'm a cat. Therefore I won't listen to a single command you give me.'_

"Want some tuna? I just went to the store. I've got milk too and it's not even expired!" Naruto grinned at the cat hoping to win it over.

Harry turned over the offer in his mind. He could eat and then bail.

And that's just what he did. He ate the tuna, drunk the milk and when Naruto turned his back he jumped out the window and made sure to note to never _ever_ lay across that certain window ledge again.

-Two days later-

Hari narrowed his eyes at the blond. This was getting ridiculous! The blond idiot kept finding Harry no matter where he went. Hari would try his damnedest to escape, but Naruto always and I mean always captured him!

The stupid blond would take him home feed him, give him milk and try to play with him. Hari would always escape, but the cycle would just repeat itself.

He hissed warningly when Naruto stepped forward.

"Don't be this way, kitty. I just wanna be your friend." Naruto pouted.

Hari narrowed his eyes and thought. If he agreed to become Naruto's 'pet' then he would be regularly fed nice fish. If he didn't agree than the blond baka who won't take no for an answer would just keep stalking him. He sat down on the ground, his tail waved lazily.

He turned over the pros and cons in his mind before finally nodding to himself. Naruto, however, took this as confirmation!

"Yay! I got a kitty now!" he darted forward and crushed Harry in a hug. Harry hissed and squirmed in his arms. Now he knew how Tora felt. This time however, Naruto loosened his arms until Harry was suitably comfortable. Harry adjusted himself in Naruto's arms and lay his head down on the blond. Naruto smiled down at the cat happily.

"Yowl!" Hari's head darted up and he jumped out of Naruto's arms.

"Where you going kitty?!" Naruto wailed.

Hari sprinted off to the cry of distress. Tora needed him Naruto could wait.

Hari found Tora two blocks away. The ribbon wearing cat was thrashing in a male genin's arms. The genin was cursing and trying to hold onto the cat.

"Hurry Kitsuke, before He comes!"

Harry hissed menacingly. The three genin froze and turned around slowly. Their chunin teacher was standing on the wall in a zone he deemed safe.

"Oh no. He's here." the female genin whispered. The genin with Tora in his arms took a step back in fear.

"Kami help us." the third genin murmured.

Hari grinned evilly and launched himself at the genin. Their screams of panic filled the air.

Halfway through the epic battle between Ninja and cat Naruto finally found Hari. Hari was latched onto an unfortunate genin's arm. Tora was dodging the other two genin.

"Kitty!" Naruto yelled.

Hari ignored the voice. He couldn't be bothered with Naruto. He was working.

Ten minutes later the battle ended by Naruto prying Hari off the sensei's face. The genin had gotten away with Tora and the teacher decided to gloat. Hari had gotten angry and then showed the sensei that he too could walk on walls. The man had gaped and by the time he realized how close Hari was it was too late for him.

"Come on kitty it's time to stop playing."

With a loud and very unmanly yell from the sensei Hari's claws were finally pried out of the man's face.

"Get Hari! Away from me! I swear I'll never do this mission again!" the man ran away from the pair.

Hari turned into Naruto's arms and shifted until he was comfortable.

"Your name is Hari huh? I wonder why?"

Hari snorted.

_'Don't worry. You'll find out.'_

This is the first installment. Woot woot. I hope you guys like it. For those who didn't know this story was the topped the Polls with the second place story 20 ways to kill Edward Cullen by Jacob black.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow…you guys really like this story…sorry but this chapter isnt as funny as the last, but it is cute and giggle worthy in some parts. next chapter will be hilarious though! i've got such great plans for it...

Once again...NARUTO IS 16!

Part Two: They Live

"Well Hari this is my apartment!" Naruto announced dramatically and flung the door open. Hari rolled his eyes.

He had already been here before. Against his will.

"Don't worry Hari-kitty I swear I'll take good care of you. I'm going to buy you lots and lots of toys and good snacks and stuff and you'll never want to leave."

_'Yeah...I doubt that.'_

Naruto sat the cat down and followed it as it walked around the apartment. He never strayed too far from it in case this was another trick and Hari bolted again. After he fed the cat and watched him lay across the back of the couch he relaxed. Usually Hari would try to escape after he was full, but this time he stayed! Naruto grinned happily.

"I've always wanted a kitty," he pet Hari lightly as if to not scare him away, "most animals don't like me, but I can tell that you're different."

Hari stiffened, but soon relaxed at Naruto's next words.

"You never try to hurt me _too_ badly. Just a few scratches or bites. Some animals really try to hurt me and then they run away-"

_'I did do that!'_ Hari thought incredulously.

"-but you stayed and ate first so I know you weren't really bothered by my presence. More like you just didn't want to be here." Naruto gave a pained smile, "I think my 'tenant' bothers most animals."

Hari blinked in surprise and then sympathy. Naruto stopped petting that cat and went into the kitchen. Just as quickly he walked back out and sighed in relief when he saw that Harry was still lying on the couch.

"Sorry kitty. I'm just scared that you're gonna leave again." Naruto sighed. Hari decided to put the poor boy out of his misery and he followed him into the kitchen. Naruto's face positively glowed when Hari brushed his body on Naruto's legs as he walked by.

Naruto began to heat up some water for his ramen and hummed to himself. Soon the water was ready and three minutes later his ramen was cooked. He hummed in pleasure at the first bite.

"Ramen is amazing." he murmured between bites. Hari rolled his eyes.

That first day with Naruto wasn't all that bad. Hari had actually sat still for the bath and had damn near purred in pleasure when Naruto toweled the water off. The feeling of the towel on his fur was absolutely divine. Afterward he was in for an even bigger treat. Naruto pulled out a soft brush and gently brushed Hari's fur. Hari had lay in his lap and closed his eyes nearly going to sleep. Naruto fed him one more time and then they were both ready for bed.

Naruto bit his lip.

"I don't have a bed for you kitty. I guess it'll be alright if you slept with me tonight."

Hari shrugged and jumped on the bed. He immediately curled on top of the only pillow. Naruto pouted.

"Hey that's my pillow." In response Hari closed his eyes and ignored him. Naruto sighed before lying down and folding his arms under his head. He smiled at the cat.

"It's okay you can have it. I'll get another one tomorrow." He shifted until he was curled up next to the pillow. One arm came out to pet the cat. He stroked along Hari's fur and looked at the black cat in slight wonder and awe.

Naruto fell asleep with a smile on his face. Hari opened his eyes and looked at the blonde boy. With his headband off his hair almost brushed his shoulders. He looked innocent and peaceful. The smile on his face only enhanced his beauty. Hari's tail waved lazily and he finally decided that he was going to stay with the blond. Hari remembered the joy he felt when he first realized that Hedwig was his and would always be his. His first gift, his first pet, his first friend. Even over time the joy always remained. If Naruto felt the same way who was Harry to take that from him?

Life with Naruto wasn't as bad as Hari thought it would be. Naruto didn't harass Hari at all hours, try to force him to play or dress him up in girly pet clothes. Naruto did try to collar Hari on the third day, but the black neko wasn't having any of that. Three scratches later and an attempted bite Naruto gave up.

Naruto was true to his word though. He bought Hari tons of toys, a scratching post and a small cat bed. Hari adored the ball of yarn and liked to play with it in the kitchen. Sometimes he would get too excited and would run into the table leg or have a close encounter with a wall, but he just ignored the laughing blond and continued playing.

The bed Naruto got him was very cute. It was brown with white paw prints all over it and attached to the side was a fake mouse. Hari didn't have anything against the bed. In fact he would nap in it at times, but at night he refused to sleep on it. He would always take over Naruto's pillow instead. The blond grumbled good-naturedly, but would always fight a smile.

Even though they got along rather well Naruto and Hari didn't spend every waking minute with each other. Naruto still had his missions and Hari still went out and did catlike things. Naruto was no longer afraid of letting Hari go outside because he knew that he would always come back.

Some bizarre things did happen though. Sometimes Naruto would let Hari out of the house when he left for the day and when he came back at night Hari would be curled on top of the pillow. Now this was a normal occurrence, but the weird part of it was that Naruto would always lock his windows and doors before he left. _Always_. Yet, Hari managed to get inside of the apartment.

It was strange, but Naruto didn't think too much into it.

Sometimes Hari and Naruto would stay up all night and talk. Well Naruto did most of the talking and Hari would just listen, or at least pretend to. They talked about everything. Missions, training, Iruka-sensei, ramen, everything.

Naruto tool comfort in the fact that somebody was finally listening to him. Even if it was just a cat. Just the other night Naruto had finally gotten something big off of his chest.

-Flashback-

Naruto lay back on the bed and Hari curled up on his chest. Naruto had forgotten how comfortable his pillow was. He only got to lay on it when he and Hari stayed up at night to talk, and for some reason he had never gotten around to buying another one.

"So Hari what do you wanna talk about today?" Naruto ran his hand down that cat's back and the black cat arched into his hand. Naruto giggled and then sobered.

"I saw Kakashi-sensei today," he paused, "it's been awhile really. I haven't seen him much since before my training trip with Jiraiya and the occasional mission. He is still the same. Lazy and perverted. He never changed from when he was my sensei. I kind of wish he did."

Hari shifted until he was facing the blond. The blond had a somber expression on his face.

"He wasn't the best sensei you know. He didn't teach us much. He didn't teach _me_ much. I learned teamwork from him, but I don't think it really mattered. Team seven wasn't really much of a team. I learned how to tree climb though and a little bit about taijutsu, but that's it." Naruto sighed.

"I thought I just wasn't good enough for him you know? I thought...I thought I wasn't worth training because of him. I mean, some of the other teams got really strong by the chunin exams and I...well I just didn't. I was mostly the same." Naruto stopped talking for so long that Hari had to nudge him and get him back on track.

"Sorry," he chuckled, "After the semifinals he foisted me off to another sensei. Ebisu. And then I went from Ebisu to Jiraiya and so on. I don't think...I don't think any of them really wanted me. Sure, they accepted me, but they didn't actively seek out to train me. Kakashi had to ask Ebisu and I had to basically force Jiraiya. I think in the end Jiraiya only took me because of the Kyuubi. It hurt you know? Nobody wanted me. Am I too loud? Am I too stupid?" Naruto said bitterly. He closed his eyes tightly and held back tears.

"Even now I'm bouncing between senseis. No one keeping me long after teaching me what I asked them to teach. No one offering anything else. No one looking out to make sure I know how to do something crucial to my survival. I have to find out what I need to know and if I don't find a way to learn or it's too late...I hate having all of this pressure on me. I want somebody to lean against. I thought I had a team, but it was just a lie. I thought I had friends but at the end of the day no one seeks me out. No one wants to see what I'm doing on the weekend or if I want to go out to eat. I'm mostly alone and I hate it!"

Hari's heart went out to the boy. He understood how it felt to never be enough. To always be alone.

Naruto opened his eyes and cracked a smile.

"Sorry. I got distracted again. Self-pity." he snorted, "so anyways what I was trying to say was that Kakashi-sensei didn't really teach us much. Today I asked him why and you would not believe the answer! Turns out he didn't know what to teach us! Kakashi had never been forced to take a team before and he wasn't sure what we could handle. He said sometimes he wanted to teach us something, but we were always lacking in some skill so he couldn't. It's like there was too much skill distance between a jounin and a genin. Would you believe that?! Truthfully I think he just sucked as a teacher, but he wasn't the only jounin sensei with that problem. Asuma had issues too and wasn't sure what to teach his team. So, last year Tsunade-baachan did some sort of study thing. She found out that a lot of jounin-senseis were having this issue. Some like Gai were doing okay, but the majority was like Asuma and Kakashi. She decided that 'cause the skill distance was so great between jounin and genin that she was going to put chunin over genin teams instead. It's actually working pretty well. The chunin remember what it's like to be a genin and they know exactly the skills they need and can guess how much their bodies can take. We actually had a higher percentage of promotions at the last chunin exams," Naruto grinned, "I was one of them, but I didn't have a sensei. I was put in a mixed group of older genin graduates."

Hari figured that chunin genin pairing made sense. In Hari's fifth year he had done basically the same thing when he created the DA. The students learned better from other or older students then from the teachers themselves. Heck, it was even proven again when Neville recreated the DA during his seventh year.

"I just wish that we had figured this out sooner. Who knows how many lives could have been saved. Maybe...maybe Sasuke wouldn't have felt like he was being held back. Maybe he would've stayed." Naruto murmured. He shook his head to clear away his depressing thoughts.

"Now the chunin actually study under jounins and go on higher missions. They get the B ranked missions and up and the chunins with genin teams get C and D ranks. I go on missions with chunin and jounin teams, but I don't have a sensei right now. I just flip flop between teachers for now." Naruto yawned.

"Well story time is over kitty. Its bedtime now." he leaned up and pulled the pillow from under his head and sacrificed it to his cat. Hari hopped onto the pillow and curled up on it. He watched Naruto drift off to sleep with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Naruto may have been scatter brained and a bit...different, but he reminded Hari of himself.

Hari had only himself to rely on for years. He'd thought that he had Ron and Hermione, but it always seemed as if their friendship was conditional. He had Sirius briefly, but then the man had died. All Naruto wanted was for somebody to be there for him. To look out for him. To want him.

Hari flicked his tail.

Maybe, just maybe he could be that someone for Naruto.

Hari hopped off the pillow and curled up against the boy. He purred gently as he fell asleep to thoughts of his human.

-Time skip-

Hari glared down at the genin and cursed Inuzuka Kiba quite thoroughly in his mind. About two months ago Hari had run into Kiba's genin team. He and Kiba had ended up in an epic battle over Tora's freedom. Kiba had gotten angry and used a jutsu against him that would most surely kill him in his small form.

So…Hari used his magic to redirect the jutsu back at Kiba. It wouldn't have killed him! Really! Kiba ended up with a cracked rib and Tora and Hari had gotten away and had played by a pond for the next few hours.

Kiba had been pissed that Hari had gotten one up him. He decided to take revenge. He spread a nasty rumor about Hari. He told some nin that if they pulled Hari's tail _just right _that he would stop fighting against them and leave. It wasn't true. Oh no, not at all. Pulling Hari's tail wasn't a very good thing. He would briefly lose control of his body and his inner cat would come through. His very, very pissed off inner cat.

Most genin who pulled his tail ended up with deep scratches and a few bites. Those who had yanked especially hard ended up in the hospital.

When Hari would gain control of his body again he wouldn't feel sorry for them at all. It was their fault for believing that stupid rumor! Don't kids have pets these days? They should know that pulling a cats tail was very dangerous! Just as dangerous as stealing the last barbequed rib at an Akimichi's party!

Idiots.

Because of this very popular rumor that every other genin team just loved to test out, Hari hated Kiba. He couldn't wait to get his revenge.

An: a rather abrupt ending but it will serve its purpose two chapters from now. –hint hint-

Sorry that this one isn't as funny, but I had to put too much serious stuff in it. Blah.


	3. Chapter 3

I switch between Hari and Harry in this chapter. Harry is when he is in his human for and Hari when he is a cat.

They Want

"Hey Hari, wanna visit Iruka-sensei with me? He owes me a bowl of ramen. I'll even order a side dish of fishcakes for you."

Hari jumped up from his spot lazing on the couch causing Naruto to laugh. He held his arms out to the cat.

"Come on." Hari hopped into his arms before crawling up his shoulder to lie on his head. He curled up in Naruto's surprisingly soft blond hair and purred.

Naruto just laughed at the cat and didn't even bother trying to get him down. If that's where Hari wanted to be then that's where he'll stay. Nothing Naruto said would be able to get him down. Even if it was Naruto's head.

The walk to the mission assignment building was rather amusing. People gasped and pointed at the black cat on Naruto's head and scurried out of their way. Hari smirked at the panicking people. It seemed as if his reputation was greater than Naruto's.

His tail drifted down and tickled Naruto's neck. The jinchuuriki giggled and swiped at his tail.

"Stop Hari or you're gonna make me laugh. If I laugh you fall and then somehow it'll be my fault and you'll scratch me."

Hari chuckled inwardly and brushed his neck one more time before curling his tail around his body.

Iruka-sensei was minding his own business and reviewing mission reports from the genin squads. He had no idea that his day would turn toward the strange. But really he should have. This was Konoha after all.

A door slammed open causing him to drop three separate reports and mix up the paperwork.

"Iruka-sensei!"

A chunin kunoichi screamed.

"Demon!"

Naruto froze in the doorway.

Iruka turned to the woman and prepared to give her the tongue lashing of her life, but paused at her next words.

"That damned demon cat!"

"Wha?" Iruka finally turned to Naruto and froze. Curled up on top of Naruto's head was pure evil with green eyes.

Iruka's heart thumped in fear for his favorite blond.

"Naruto...come here. No no don't run. Walk slowly." Iruka whispered.

Naruto walked over to Iruka perplexed.

Iruka took out a kunai.

"Just stay still. It'll all be over soon."

Naruto's eyes widened comically. He stopped moving toward Iruka-sensei and eyed the kunai wielding man in distrust.

"Um...what are you going to do with that Iruka sensei?" He asked nervously.

"I'm going to fix your little problem. Just bend down a little bit. You won't feel a thing."

Naruto eeped and dodged the kunai.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" he yelled.

Iruka's eyes widened as he realized it from Naruto's point of view.

"No no. Not you. Just the cat."

Naruto look at him in horror.

"You can't kill my Hari-kitty!"

"Your Hari-kitty?" Iruka choked on the nickname.

Naruto reached up and pet Hari gently. Hari looked at the Naruto's former sensei far too amused.

"Yeah. He's my pet. No killing pets." Hari rolled his eyes. As far as he was concerned Naruto was _his_ pet, but he'd let the blue-eyed boy believe whatever he wanted about their relationship.

"Naruto-"

"No! No killing Hari! Why do you want to take my kitty away from me Iruka?"

To add insult to injury Hari decided to climb off of Naruto's head and cuddle up in his arms.

Iruka choked.

Hari started to purr.

Naruto beamed.

"See Hari-kitty is nice."

"But but! All of those genin and chunin and then the weird stuff! Climbing on walls Naruto! Climbing on walls!"

"I'm pretty sure he has a good reason for hurting those genin. Some kids are just evil! They probably pulled out his whiskers or something! 'sides Hari-kitty is really nice once you get to know him." he completely ignored what Iruka said about Hari-kitty's weirdness. To back up Naruto, Hari nuzzled Naruto and continued to purr.

"Right..."Iruka said in disbelief.

-Time skip-

"So, um Naruto. How did you erm...where did you find Hari-san?" Iruka said eyeing the cat. Naruto had bought it a side dish of fish cakes of all things. Iruka really hoped this didn't symbolize Naruto's death by evil cat.

Naruto slurped up his ramen.

"Well it was getting dark and it was cold outside and I saw him taking shelter from the elements on my window ledge. I just couldn't leave him there Iruka-sensei! He needed my help!"

Hari didn't remember it being dark or cold at all. In fact, he was pretty sure it was around midday and sunny when Naruto found him.

"I graciously took him into my home and fed him. I think he felt bad for accepting my hospitality afterwards 'cause he left in a hurry."

Hari turned to Naruto and stared at him blankly. Naruto didn't really believe himself...did he?

"I decided that I couldn't let Hari-kitty stay out in that cold cruel world hungry and alone so I kept bringing him back. Eventually he accepted my hospitality and stayed with me."

Iruka stared at Naruto and then turned to Hari. Hari was also staring at the boy in pure disbelief.

"So...you found him. Fed him. He ran away and then you kept bringing him back to your place? Maybe Hari-san didn't want to stay." Iruka said gently trying to not to hurt the obviously delusional boy's feelings.

Naruto shook his head furiously.

"Nah. I just had to convince him. I had to do that with Kakashi-sensei and Jiraiya-sensei and Sakura-san too so it's okay. Nobody wants to be around me at first."

Iruka looked at the boy sadly.

"Naruto..."

Hari walked over to Naruto and rubbed against his arm and purred gently. He was almost ashamed that he too had to be convinced to be around Naruto. But he was going to be different. Unlike the others who allowed themselves to drift away Hari would not. He would stay with Naruto for as long as the boy wanted him...and probably when he didn't.

Naruto was his human after all.

-Time skip-

It was official. Hari was going to kill Inuzuka Kiba. How dare that mutt ogle his human?! How dare he look at him!? Harry was going to claw his perving eyes out!

Hari fumed from the shadows. He watched Kiba smile and flirt with Naruto. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Kiba flung his arm over Naruto's shoulder and smile at him.

_'Can he get anymore corny?!_' Harry snarled inwardly.

Kiba smirked and leaned down to kiss Naruto on the cheek. The blonde-haired boy blushed and smiled at Kiba shyly.

Hari would not stand for this. Naruto was _his_ human! Kiba could not have him! He did not deserve to touch Naruto or to make him blush like that!

Hari left the shadows and walked toward the couple. Kiba stiffened and tried to move backward pulling Naruto with him, but Naruto refused to move.

"Hari! What are you doing here?" he walked out from under Kiba's arm and scooped up the black cat. Hari purred in Naruto's arm while looking at Kiba menacingly. Kiba swallowed.

"Uh Naruto?"

Naruto turned around and grinned at his friend.

"Hey Kiba, this is my cat Hari. Hari, this is my friend Kiba."

Kiba eyed the evil cat in Naruto's arms. Hari eyed Kiba. His message was clear.

_'Stay away from my Naruto you mutt bastard.'_

Too bad for Kiba that he just couldn't stay away from Naruto. He was just too cute.

-Time skip-

Naruto paced the apartment nervously. Kiba was going to pick him up soon for their date.

A date.

Naruto had never been on a date before. What if he screwed this up? What if Kiba changed his mind and never showed? What if he realizes that he doesn't want Naruto anymore?

Hari watched Naruto freaking out and wanted to snarl. That mutt had not taken his warning to heart. Kiba would regret it later, but for now Hari would let Naruto go on that stupid date with him. He would confront Kiba later.

-knock knock knock-

Naruto jumped and ran to the door. He swung it open excitedly and grinned at Kiba.

"You're here!"

"Of course." Kiba laughed and leaned in and kissed Naruto on the cheek again delighting in his blush. He led Naruto out of the apartment, but not before looking at Hari over his shoulder.

The black cat's eyes glowed green. Kiba shivered.

Maybe...maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Nah! Some house pet wasn't going to keep him from Naruto.

He would regret that later.

-Time skip-

Hari watched Naruto strip down to his boxers after returning to his date. The blonde looked tired and a tad disappointed.

Kiba had better not tried anything.

Hari would claw his bullocks off if he had.

Naruto flopped down on the bed and sighed.

"It was alright I guess. Kinda disappointing though. I thought dates were supposed to be, I dunno amazing. Like you're all absorbed into the guy or something. I guess people exaggerate." Naruto turned on his back and put his arms behind his head.

Hari looked at the bared toned and tanned flesh appreciatively. He could easily see why Kiba wanted Naruto. The boy was just plain beautiful once you got him out of those baggy clothes.

"We're going out again in two days. Maybe this date will be better? Kiba's a great guy and I really like him." The last bit seemed kind of forced.

Did Naruto only want Kiba because it seemed like the dog nin was his only option? Hari didn't like the sound of that.

Kiba was not Naruto's only option. Hari was one as well darn it!

Whoa. What?

Huh...well okay. He could work with this...he eyed Naruto again.

Yeah. He could definitely work with this.

Hari jumped off of his pillow and Naruto looked at him questionably. He nudged the pillow toward the boy and Naruto's eyes widened comically.

"For me?" he asked in shock. Hari rolled his eyes and pushed the pillow towards him again. Naruto took the pillow cautiously. When Hari didn't swipe at him he smiled and lay on it.

"Thank Hari-kitty!" Hari lay down beside Naruto and purred. Naruto beamed and reached out to pet the cat. He fell asleep petting Hari.

Hari turned and stared at Naruto. He shifted back into his human form and looked down at the smaller boy. He leaned in and kissed him softly. He smirked when Naruto moaned lightly in his sleep. He pulled away and licked his lips.

Yeah, he could definitely work with this, but right now he had a certain chunin mutt to take care of.

A Cheshire grin stretched Hari's face. He almost felt sorry for Kiba. Almost.

-The next day-

Naruto had a mission tonight. It was short and he would be back by midnight, but it gave Hari more than enough time.

Hari tracked down Kiba and broke into his house. Thankfully, the Inuzuka compound was composed of several houses. Kiba's was far enough from the others that no one would hear anything.

No one would hear him scream.

Hari was met with some resistance from Akamaru, but Hari had taken care of him swiftly. Cat form or not Hari's magic was strong and the nin dog was no match for him. Kiba would regret leaving Akamaru at home while he went to the store. Maybe the dog could have saved him from his fate.

Hari's head shot up at the sound of the front door opening. He sat on the dining room table and waved his tail lazily. Waiting.

Kiba whistled.

"Akamaru! I'm back boy!"

No answer.

"Akamaru?" Kiba turned the corner and turned on the light. He froze.

"H-Hari? What are you doing here? Where is Akamaru?!"

Hari's face stretched into a Cheshire's grin thoroughly creeping Kiba out.

"Where is Akamaru?!" he repeated fearfully.

Hari used his tail to point in the corner. Kiba looked.

In the corner tied up in thick ropes was Akamaru. He met Kiba's eyes and whimpered pitifully.

"Akamaru!" Kiba took a step toward the dog and Hari hissed at him in warning. Kiba froze again and swallowed.

"What do you want from me?" he whispered.

And there was that overly creepy grin again. Kiba shuddered.

"Stay away from Naruto." Hari lunged for Kiba as the boy stared at him in shock.

Screams rang out through the room. The light switch was hit and the room was plunged into darkness.

-The next morning-

Kiba knocked on the door of Naruto's apartment with his good arm. His other was in a sling. He shuffled nervously and winced when is pulled at some rather large scratches on his side.

The door swung open.

"Kiba! What the heck happened to you?!" Kiba opened his mouth and then snapped it shut when he caught a glimpse of Hari in the background. The green-eyed cat shook his head slowly. Kiba swallowed.

"Uh...just a bad mission. Um. I just came by to say that I'm canceling our date. Er...you're great Naruto, but um I think we might be better off as friends?" he looked at the cat for approval and it nodded at him again. He sighed in relief.

"Oh...okay." Naruto tried for a smile and failed. "I guess, I guess I'll see you around yeah?"

"Yeah." Kiba left and Naruto shut the door. He stared at it and his eyes welled up with tears. He sniffled trying to hold them in.

He'd thought Kiba had actually wanted him. Does nobody want him? What about him was so unappealing?

Naruto jumped in shock as he felt arms wrap around his waist. He squeaked when he felt lips brush against his neck briefly.

"Trust me Naruto. You can do better than him."

"W-who?"

Harry turned Naruto around in his arms and Naruto looked at the taller boy in shock.

"What? Who are you?"

Harry smirked and leaned down to kiss Naruto softly on his lips.

"Don't you recognize me Naruto? I'm your Hari-kitty?"

Naruto's mouth fell open and Hari took that as an invitation.

Naruto moaned in surprise and shock at the feeling of lips against his and a dominating tongue in his mouth. He pressed back and kissed the older boy eagerly.

Harry pulled back after a moment and nipped at Naruto's lips gently causing the blond to shudder.

"So you're my cat?"

Harry chuckled against his lips.

"Yes."

"Oh." Naruto paused and pulled back to look at the other boy. Harry was about five inched taller than him and had a more muscular build. He had messy raven black hair and vivid green eyes. Eyes that only his Hari-kitty had.

Harry enjoyed Naruto ogling him and let the boy stare at him for a bit. Two minutes had passed and he had had enough. He steered Naruto into the bedroom.

"Wha-"Naruto's mouth was occupied again. He moaned and gasped softly when he was laid down on the bed.

Harry covered his body with his and he arched up into the hard body greedily. Naruto had been so starved for touch. He ripped Harry's shirt off causing the boys eyes to go comically wide. He leaned up and sucked a nipple making Harry moan.

Harry pushed him back gently and a pang of fear went through him him. Was Harry going to reject him to?

"I know our relationship is sort of one-sided with me knowing all about you and you barely knowing anything about me, but are you ready to enter a physical relationship-"

Harry didn't get to finish the rest of his question before Naruto pounced.

He had gotten his answer.

Afterward Harry and Naruto cuddled on the bed both of them completely exhausted.

Naruto snuggled into Harry's side.

"Does this mean we are together now?" he asked.

Harry smiled.

"Of course."

"Good." Naruto nodded then he paused.

"Can you still be my Hari-kitty too?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes you baka I'll still be your cat."

An: sorry for the long wait! Hope you guys like this chapter. Next chapter Naruto gets to know more about his Hari-(not really a kitty)-kitty. And Hari actually talking to Kiba...well you'll see what happens about that next chapter. A wonderful review gave me the idea. :)

And yes the cat is his Animagus for as to why he can talk while in it...well Harry is practically godlike in this story. I'm not sure what he can't do


	4. Chapter 4

No this story is still not over. Ha! I've got at least one more chapter left. It's just…this one scene wont write itself! Hopefully I can get it done soon…

'_Cat speak_. **Translation for us stupid humans**.'

I own nothing.

They Celebrate

The next month was bliss for Naruto and Harry. During the days Naruto went on missions, and Harry did cat like things, but at night Harry would change back into a human and smother Naruto with love, affection and his body.

Naruto was more than happy with this arrangement. Outside of their apartment he was genuinely happy and people were beginning to see it. Some thought he had indulged in an extra bowl of ramen lately and others thought that he had a beau locked away.

They had no idea how right they were...on both counts.

Hari's late night rendezvous with Kiba did not go unnoticed. Kiba had soon spread the word about Hari being able to talk and Konoha came to one conclusion. Hari was a cat summon.

It just made so much sense! That's why all those weird things happened around him! That's why he always protected Tora. The jinchuuriki must had found the lost cat summon contract one day. That had to be the reason why Hari tolerated the boy.

They were wrong of course, but Hari figured that this was better than the alternative.

Ninjas had come to Naruto and asked the perplexed boy if they could sign the cat summon contract also. Naruto would scratch his head awkwardly and deny any knowledge of the summon contract. Some left disgruntled that he had two summon contracts and others simply accepted that Naruto wasn't just going to hand over the cat contract.

Another rather interesting development of Hari being a summon were the gifts. Every three days a basket would be in front of their apartment door. The basket was always filled with three things: a bottle of milk, 2 cans of tuna and 3 bowls of Ichiraku's ramen.

Naruto had laughed himself sick when he realized that summon was paying homage to Hari The Cat Summon. Hari had stared at the baskets sullenly of course. Why did it always seem as if someone was worshipping him or trying to buy him off?!

Hari had of course gotten over his issue with the baskets. He rather liked tuna and milk was always a good thing. Obviously the bowls of ramen were for Naruto and Hari didn't want to get between Naruto and his ramen so he left those be as well.

Because of his acceptance of the baskets the genin teams learned one thing. Harry was mellower the day after getting receiving a gift basket. They eagerly took advantage of the fact. The retrieve Tora mission was no longer a voluntary mission for the genin. Now each team was given list that told them whose turn it was retrieve that damned cat. They had counted the days down with despair, but now hope was shining like a beacon! This basket thing could be their salvation! And it was...sorta. The genin teams didn't know when Tora would escape. They only knew when it was their turn next. So when they were next on the list they would leave a basket in front of Naruto's apartment every night until it was their turn.

Hari wouldn't be as vicious when it was capture Tora time, but it still wasn't easy for them. They would have fewer injuries, but the time to catch Tora would be extended at least another hour or two. Occasionally the genin would leave with polka dots on their skin or oddly colored hair, but it was better than a trip to the hospital.

Hari smirked at the genin with the pink striped hair. Today had been a very productive day. He had ambushed Naruto in the shower before his mission; he had eaten a nice breakfast of miso soup and tuna sushi (the genins got really creative with that last basket) and had terrorized the genins with prank spells.

Now he was bored and-

Wait was that Tora? Didn't they just capture her about five minutes ago?

Oh well. At least they could hang out for a few hours before the next genin team was called in.

'_Meow_. **Hey Tora, wanna go to the watering hole?**'

'_Meow_. **Sure**.'

-Time skip-

Hari lay sprawled on his tree branch. His tail swayed lazily in the air. Tora lay on the branch next to him.

'_Meow_. **It's Naruto and I's one month anniversary**.'

'_Meow_. **So?**'

'_Meow_. **So, I need to give him a present.**'

'_Meow_. **Why?**'

'_Meow_**. It's just a thing that humans do.**'

'_Meow_. **That's weird.**'

'_Meow_. **Yeah but I still need to get him something.**'

Tots flicked her tail in the direction of a skittering mouse. Hari shook his head.

Her tail pointed at a bird flying above. Hari shook his head.

Tora gave him an annoyed look and then pointed at something random.

Hari followed the direction of her tail and his eyes widened. Tora looked too and gasped a meow.

Tora's tail was pointing at a patch of catnip.

Hari and Tora sprang for it simultaneously.

Ecstatic meows rose from the clearing.

-20 minutes later-

A white and black blur zoomed around Konoha. Civilians gawked at the small blurs they were sure that the blurs just had to be ninjas! But they weren't ninjas oh no. They were something much far more sinister.

The two blurs were Tora and Hari hopped up on catnip.

Hari stopped running suddenly and Tora stopped right beside him. Their fur was disheveled and parts of it were stick straight up in the air. Their eyes gleamed and darted back and forth and they couldn't stop fidgeting.

'_Meow_ _Meow_ _Meow_ _Meow_. **Hey Tora.**'

'_Meow_ _Meow_ _Meow_ _Meow_ _Meow_. **Yes?**'

'_Meow_. **I know what I want to do for Naruto for our anniversary.**'

'_Meow_ _Meow_. **Do tell.**'

'_Meow_.'

Tora looked at him in surprise and then bounced up and down excitedly. This was going to be fun.

Hari and Tora flew through the city as they tracked down their pink haired prey. A few blocks away Sakura shuddered as the feeling of impending doom swept over her. Not long after that something crashed into her back knocking her down. She shrieked as she was mauled by two blurs. Thirty seconds later she was free and they were gone.

Sakura looked down at her outfit and screamed. Her standard black and pink outfit had been replaced with horrible shades of orange and red.

Hari eyed his work and nodded satisfactorily. This was exactly what Naruto had wanted. Back when Hari was still just a cat to Naruto the boy would talk about everything and nothing. He had some of the strangest opinions. One of them was that Sakura would benefit from some orange in her outfit. In actuality Sakura's hair clashed horribly with her new outfit, but in Hari's catnip mind it was perfect.

'_Meow_. **Who's next?**' Tora asked. Hari cocked his head in thought.

"_I keep telling Tsunade-baachan that ramen is the bestest food ever, but she won't listen to me! I bet she would love ramen if it were sake-flavored. Ha! What if her sake was ramen flavored?!" Naruto laughed and scratched Hari behind his ears._

Hari smirked.

'_Meow_. **The Hokage.**'

5 minutes later the Hokage's secretary was standing on top of her desk and screaming. The front room had been filled with rats! It was actually two mice, but you she would later swear it was fifty rats.

Tora chased after the mice and the secretary encourage her. The secretary didn't notice the black green-eyed cat slipping into the Hokage's office.

Hari hopped onto the desk and searched for Tsunade's bottle of sake. Unsurprisingly there were already three bottles open and emptied and another bottle half full. He brushed up against the bottle and purred. He infused the sake with his magic and voila! Ramen flavored sake.

He hopped off the desk just as Tora finished catching the last mouse. The two escaped the Hokage's office.

Tsunade rolled her eyes at her girly secretary and entered her office. She sat down behind her desk with a long drawn out sigh. Those stupid council members were always causing trouble. She grabbed her bottle of sake and took a long swig of it. She put it down and licked her lips. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Ramen? What the…" she took another drink, "hey this stuff isn't half bad. The flavors actually complement each other really well."

Her stomach grumbled. An idea popped in her mind.

"Hey Mizumi get in here!"

Her secretary scrambled into the office.

"Get me a cup of ramen. Actually make it two cups."

One hour later Shizune found Tsunade surrounded by eight cups of ramen and drunk off her rocker. Tsunade laid her head down on the desk and giggled.

"Using hot sake instead of water had to be the best idea I have ever had!"

Shizune would spend the next three weeks trying to cure Tsunade of her sake drenched ramen addiction. She wasn't very successful.

-With Tora and Hari-

"_Have you ever been into the Hyuuga compound Hari? It's so hard to tell them all apart. They all look the same even their hair! It takes me ages just to find Neji-san or Hinata-chan!" Naruto wailed._

Hari grinned his evil Cheshire grin. He had come to the Hyuuga compound at just the right time. Every month the Hyuuga would gather together in the communal baths on their property. Somehow they managed to keep their holier than thou attitude while wearing a towel. Unfortunately, Hari was sure that attitude was ingrained in their very genes so he couldn't change that, but that's not what he was here for. Oh no, Hari had something else in mind for the Hyuuga. Something that would help Naruto with his little Hyuuga problem.

20 minutes later the Hyuuga compound was in chaos. Everyone who had been in the communal baths had their hair dyed.

It wasn't pink, or orange or even black. Oh no. every single Hyuuga had a different color of the rainbow! No one shade was the same!

The only Hyuuga that were spared was Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata and that was because they were on a mission with the jinchuuriki brat today.

Just think! Nobody will know who the Hyuuga are anymore just by looking at them! The shame. The horror. The injustice of it all! Now each of them would have to develop their own personality and explore this thing called individualism. Dammit.

-With Naruto and Hari-

"_Kakashi is such a pervert! All he does is look at his perverted books and giggle. He's even peeped with Jiraiya before I know it I caught them! I wonder what he would do if he couldn't see anything! Like if a hot girl goes by and bam! Instantly blind! Ha it would definitely be karma." Naruto giggled._

Hari sat on top of Kakashi thankful for the weightless charm. It had been easy for him to sneak into the copy nins house, but hey he was Hari. He could do anything!

He eyed the mask on the sleeping nin. He really wanted to see what was underneath it. Then he would fulfill Naruto's desire.

He cast a spell to put Kakashi into a deeper sleep and then he clawed the mask off. And then he clawed it off again and again and again.

'_Bloody hell! How many masks does he have on?!' _Hari spent the next ten minutes cutting off mask after mask after mask from the silver-haired jounins face. He glared down at the sleeping man.

'_What the hell?!'_ his used his tail to scratch his ear as he thought. '_Hm_…' he put his tail down and it brushed against Kakashi's mask. A jolt of something went through his tail. He pulled his tail back abruptly and then brushed the mask again. Another zing went up his tail.

Hari used his tail to inspect the silver-haired man's mask. He smacked himself in the face with his tail.

'_It's got to be one of those seals Naruto was telling me about! Well…I'm no seal expert so I'm not going to remove it but…I can move it.'_

Kakashi was sure he was in hell. This past week had been a miserable existence. Every time he looked down at his beloved book one of his masks would appear and cover his eyes! Every time he went to 'visit' Kurenai-chan his mask would cover his eyes! Every time he tried to peep at the beautiful women at the hot springs a mask would cover his eyes!

The only time he was permitted to look at a beautiful woman or his smut was when he was on a mission! Only then was he freed from his burden. How could his mask seal malfunction this way?! How could it betray him?!

Kakashi lay down in his bed and sobbed. He pulled his Icha Icha book to his chest and hugged it. He was absolutely sure that he would never be able to read it again.

Oh cruel world! He couldn't live this way!

Hari would remove the extra seal after Kakashi took his first suicide mission.

-With Hari and Tora-

"_Ya know Lee isn't that bad looking. I'm not saying that I want him, but maybe if his eyebrows and hair was a bit…uh…trimmed he would be a catch. I think that's why Sakura-chan rejected him. His bushy brows were kind of scary. But he's got the muscle and he's like really nice I think he'd make a great boyfriend. Just gotta do something with those eyebrows…" Naruto trailed off and shuddered._

Two small figures crept in the shadows behind the green-spandex wearing boy. The exchanged looks once, unsheathed deadly looking claws and then attacked!

It was hard taking down Lee. His strength and speed was more than the two cats were used to, but they managed their task with the help of the catnip and occasional bursts of Harry's magic. Hair, claws and fur was the only thing that the surrounding people could see. Lee's face was completely covered.

Seconds later, although it seemed like an eternity to Lee, he was freed. Lee looked around wildly for the two cats and dislodged the excess hair from his face.

The crowd gasped.

Lee was hot!

Somehow Lee's hair had been regrown and it was back to the style he had when he had first joined team Gai. His eyebrows had been thinned a lot and arched just a bit. Somehow his eyes weren't as…pronounced as they were before, but they were still filled with such zest for life.

Three girls sighed and swayed.

Hari patted himself on the back with his tail as a job well done. He turned and nodded at Tora who was smoothing down her wild fur.

'_Meow_. **Thanks for the help Tora. I'm sure Naruto will love this**!'

'_Meow_. **No problem. I think I see the next genin team now. I'll catch you another day**.'

Hari nodded to the white cat and walked into the nearby shadows and came out of a shadow in Naruto's apartment. Sometimes it was good to have a shadow cat as an animagus form.

Hari changed back into his human form and lay on the bed. He yawned as he felt the catnip completely wear off. He curled into the sheets and fell asleep.

-BANG-

Harry yelped and fell out of the bed.

"Hari Hari guess what?!"

"Someone gave you sugar." Harry muttered into the floor. He pulled himself up and scowled. It seems like being an all-powerful wizard meant nothing if you had Naruto as a boyfriend.

Naruto bounced into the room.

"Someone dyed the Hyuugas' hair! And someone shut down that pervert Kakashi! And someone made Lee sexy and Tsunade overdosed on sake flavored ramen! I'm not sure where she got it from either. Heck! I wasn't even sure it was a real flavor! Oh oh and Sakura is wearing orange and red today! Orange is definitely her color!" he tackled Harry in excitement and they both fell to the floor.

"I could just kiss the person who did all of this!"

Well, Harry could definitely work with that.

He brought Naruto's head down to his and claimed those luscious lips with his. Naruto moaned in surprise and wiggled in Harry's lap. They separated five minutes later and Naruto grinned at him goofily.

"Was that 'cause I was talking too much?"

Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"No. You said that you could kiss the person who made all of that stuff happen today."

Naruto froze and looked at Harry with wide eyes.

"That was all you!"

Harry nodded. Naruto glomped him.

"Oh my gosh I have such a cool boyfriend!" the green-eyed boy blushed in surprise.

"So you liked it?"

"I loved it!"

The wizard relaxed.

"Good. Happy one month anniversary."

"It's our what?!"

Naruto squeaked in surprise when he found himself on his back. Irritated green eyes glared down at him.

"You forgot?!"

"I didn't know we were doing stuff like that! I don't even know the exact date we got together. Crap! I shouldn't have said that." Naruto cringed. Harry just shook his head and laid his forehead against Naruto's. Naruto met his eyes apologetically.

"I'm sorry Hari." Wide blue eyes were on full blast. Harry leaned back and shook his head and turned a hurt look on him.

"No Naruto that's just not enough... I don't think I can forgive you without make up sex."

Naruto burst out laughing before pulling his boyfriend down and nipping his lip slightly. He pulled back and grinned sexily.

"I guess I better start working on that apology now. Yeah?"


	5. Chapter 5

For those who celebrate Christmas…MERRY CHRISTMAS! I promised my best friend that I would finish this fic as her Christmas gift and I will if it kills me!

They Love

The day started out pretty normal. Harry woke up. Harry woke Naruto up. Harry shagged Naruto. Naruto had to leave for a mission. This mission was supposed to take two days tops and it seemed pretty standard. Naruto was supposed to go handle a disturbance caused by some missing nins with Kiba (Who Harry still detested with every fiber of his being), Kakashi and Hinata.

Day one started out okay. Day Two was pretty normal. When Day Three rolled around and Naruto still wasn't back Harry began to feel a little uneasy. Day Four passed and still no Naruto and Harry was worried. Day Five came and went and Harry was pissed. There would be no Day Six he decided. He was going to find his Naruto, chain him to their bed and keep him there for a couple of days…or weeks. Months? Well, whenever Harry felt like letting him go. That might take a while though.

Despite his new goal Harry couldn't just find Naruto with a snap of his fingers. He needed to get the blonde haired nin himself, but first to find out exactly where he went. Off to Tsunade's office!

-moments later in Tsunade's office-

Hari jumped through the office window and landed lightly on his paws. Tsunade looked up from her paperwork and frowned.

"Shoo cat. I don't have time for this."

Hari narrowed his eyes at the very brave (or very stupid) woman. He jumped on the desk and glared at her. However, Tsunade wasn't one to be intimidated by a mere cat. Unfortunately, for Tsunade she had never had an encounter with Hari. She did not know of his unique…abilities. So…she stood up grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and tossed him out of the window.

Hari fell through the air in shock. The nerve of that woman! He apparated right onto her desk.

Tsunade wiped her hands clean and turned to her desk. She froze in shock. The cat…the cat was back. She gaped at it. To her disbelief it gave her a giant Cheshire grin.

"What…what are you?" Hari's grin stretched wider.

"I'm more of a 'who' my dear and if I were you I would not do that again. As for 'who' I am…well I am Hari."

Tsunade gaped. 'Naruto's cat?! That cat?! Oh dear kami.' She just couldn't deal with this right now. She nodded at the 'summon' hiding her unease.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Naruto left a few days ago for a _two_ day mission. He has yet to return and I'm a bit…irritable. Where? Is? He?" Hari's eyes glowed an eerie green.

Tsunade swallowed.

"A debriefing has been scheduled…two minutes from now." Hari nodded and walked to the left side of her desk. He sat back down his tail waved in the air lazily. He raised an eyebrow at Tsunade and she blinked before sitting back down at her desk. She looked at the cat warily.

The cat summon contract had been lost for many centuries. The abilities of the cat summons were legendary. She did not want to anger Hari. Tsunade poured herself a cup of sake and downed it quickly. Where in the seven hells had Naruto found the cat summon contract? Why was it always her brat?!

The door opened after Tsunade finished her drink and the ninja filed into the room. Kiba froze at the sight of the black cat. Hari narrowed his eyes at him.

'_If Kiba is back where in the hell is Naruto?'_

More and more people filed into the room and suddenly Hari had a bad feeling. Soon the room was filled with all of the former rookie nine, excluding that bastard Sasuke of course, and their senseis. Some of them cast glances at Hari and others steadfastly avoided looking in his direction as if not seeing him meant they were invisible and therefore impervious from his wrath.

Hari scanned the crowd and much to his growing alarm everybody was present who had went onto the mission with Naruto except Naruto himself.

Jiraiya walked into the room last. He raised his eyebrows at Hari.

"Why is he here?" Tsunade shifted and glared at the other sannin.

"Never mind that!" she snapped, "we have something more important to worry about."

All of the ninja sobered and focused on Tsunade.

"Approximately five days ago Naruto was sent on a mission with Hinata, Kiba, and Kakashi to deal with a few missing nin. Unfortunately, our information was incorrect…the missing nins were not B class. They were all S and SS class missing nin." Tsunade took a deep breath, "they were the Akatsuki."

Hari whipped his head around so fast he almost fell off the desk.

"I'm afraid Naruto was their goal and they got him. I am putting together a rescue team."

The only thing Hari heard was that Naruto was captured by some dangerous, but stupid, ninja and that Tsunade was going to send _capable_ ninjas after them to take back Naruto. Those same _capable_ ninjas that had lost Naruto in the first place. Oh hell no!

Something in Hari snapped.

"You lost my human!" Those who had not heard Hari talk before or did not believe the rumors stared at Hari in shock.

Hari hissed and then jumped off the table. With a flash of light and a crash of lightening he transformed into his human form. The surrounding ninja gaped.

"I left my human in your care for two days and you lost him! Not only that, but you are just telling me this now?! You know what?! I'm going to get him myself!" With another sharp crack and a flash of light Hari was gone leaving behind a group of dumbfounded nin and one smug one.

"I told you guys he was a summon!"

-with Naruto-

Naruto spat blood onto kakuzu.

"Fuck you.

Kakuzu slapped Naruto and the blonde's head snapped to the side.

"You little shit! Don't worry the full moon is tonight and you'll get what's coming to you!"

"Can you get anymore cliché?" Naruto said and winced in pain when Kakuzu dug his fist in his gut. Kakuzu smirked down at the mouthy brat and left the room.

Naruto sighed and laid his head against the stone behind him. He couldn't believe that this was finally happening. That the Akatsuki had finally gotten him. Him. Naruto. The last _freaking_ jinchuuriki they needed to go on with their crazy plot to take over the world. Fuck.

The bastards had only gotten him because they had surprised him and slapped a seal on him to seal off his chakra. Then they had ganged up on him and his taijutsu just hadn't been good enough to handle all of them. Bastards.

Naruto banged his head against the wall. Why now? Why now when he had just found somebody to love that actually liked him back? Was a few more weeks much to ask for?

Hari…

Out of nowhere a ball of light appeared and with bright flash of light and some weird cracking sound Harry appeared. Naruto's mouth dropped open.

"Hari?"

Harry glared at the chains on the blonde and with a snap of his fingers they disintegrated into dust. He marched over and grabbed Naruto's head and pulled him into a possessive kiss. Naruto gasped in surprise and then enthusiastically returned the kiss. Harry pulled away reluctantly.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Naruto said breathlessly.

Harry scanned Naruto's body and took in his injuries. He turned to the door with narrow eyes.

"Stay here."

"But-"

"No buts," Harry interrupted, "stay here. They've caused you enough problems and its time somebody took care of them."

Naruto shook his head and stood up.

"They are really strong." He tried to warn Harry, but to his surprise his cat/boyfriend smirked.

"I'm stronger."

He disappeared again, but this time there was no flash of light only a popping sound.

-with Harry-

Harry wasn't exactly sure how he found Naruto, but hey he wasn't complaining. This new form of transportation was pretty cool and he would probably explore it later, but right now he had some troublemakers to take care of.

Harry would like to say he was vicious with how he handled the Akatsuki. He would like to say that his magic overcame their infamous abilities and he tore them limb from limb, but it didn't really work out that way. Instead Harry surprised them, stunned them and beat them all to death with a bat he conjured out of nowhere. Later when Konoha ninjas found the site they would say that Harry had frightened the ninjas into paralysis, turned into a giant cat and beat them to death with his tail and paws.

Where they got that idea…well Harry didn't really know…Konoha ninjas had very active imaginations.

After exacting his revenge on the Akatsuki Harry puffed back to Naruto who was trying to get out of the locked room.

Naruto jumped on him and hugged him.

"Is it over?!"

Harry hugged his boyfriend to him.

"Yeah, it's over."

Naruto buried his face in Harry's chest in relief. His body sagged against him. Harry looked down at Naruto in concern and used his magic to scan his body for injuries. With a frown he disrupted the seal that was messing with the blonde's chakra and Naruto's wounds began to heal rapidly. Harry cast a few spells to take off Naruto's clothes and clean the blonde up. He then conjured a blanket and wrapped it around Naruto, inwardly cooing at how cute he looked while he was sleeping. He picked him up bridal style and nuzzled his face.

"My poor Naruto. I'm never going to leave him alone with those inept Konoha nin again." he purred and Naruto snuggled into his chest as if agreeing with him.

Later, Naruto would deny agreeing to anything. Especially when Hari locked him in their apartment.

Harry popped back into the Hokage's office in Konoha. Roughly fifteen minutes had passed since he had left and the office was in chaos.

Naruto woke up from the noise and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. He looked around him with wide eyes.

"umm…what's going on?"

Silence…

"Naruto?"

"NARUTO!"

Iruka ripped Naruto out of Harry's arms and snuggled the blonde.

"Naruto you're back! Dear kami I'm never leaving you alone with Kakashi again."

"Hey!" Kakashi squawked defensively.

Harry glared at Iruka and snatched Naruto back who squeaked in surprise. Suddenly, everybody focused on Harry

"None of you are allowed near my human for an indefinite amount of time."

"Huh?" Naruto said with wide eyes.

"No. they don't take care of you." Harry glared at Kiba in particular who flinched. "Until I feel that he will be safe around you he will be with me at all times." He glared around the room. For now we will be going home. Don't call. Don't knock. Don't even go near our apartment. The Akatsuki are two miles Southeast of here and they are already dead. Goodbye." Harry and Naruto popped out of the office.

With a moment of supreme stupidity Tsunade sent a few ninja after them. They returned five minutes later blushing furiously and in the case of one sannin giggling and scribbling in a notebook.

"Um…they are kind of…busy." Ino said blushing.

"Well," Kakashi said with his eye smiling, "at least we all know why Naruto is so fond of his cat now."

-time skip-

Harry expected some fallout to occur for his Gryffindor like actions, but much to his shock it all blew over. Kiba's conclusion of Hari being a summon was now deemed a fact. In fact, Hari was now labeled the Boss Summon of the Cat summon contract much to his angst and disbelief. Naruto had laughed himself into hysterics when he had heard.

On top of that Hari and Naruto had earned a place in the bingo book. Naruto was labeled as an A-class ninja, much to his shock and proud pleasure, but beneath his profile was another. It was Hari's. it included a picture of Hari in his cat form, and his profile read like this.

Cat Summon Boss Hari. Avoid at all costs. Flee on sight while screaming for mercy. You may be spared if you have sushi and milk. DO NOT KIDNAP, HURT OR EVEN SCARE UZUMAKI NARUTO OR YOU WILL NOT BE GIVEN MERCY AND EARN INSTANT DEATH BY TAIL.

Harry wasn't sure if he was amused or not.

Life had gone on after Harry had killed the Akatsuki. Harry woke up. Harry woke Naruto up. Harry shagged Naruto. Well almost everything was the same. Naruto didn't go on missions anymore.

Harry still wouldn't let him out of the apartment.

The END

Finally! I hope you guys like this. I worked hard on it darn you. I've started the sequel to Harry in Agrabah and it has a pairing that absolutely nobody asked for. Lol. I promise you will all love it anyways.


End file.
